


Our Future

by SwanQueen4tw



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6650227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueen4tw/pseuds/SwanQueen4tw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during S2 when the team uses H.G.’s time machine. Something goes wrong and Myka is sent forward to 2016 where she finds herself naked in a London flat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

After Rebecca asked for our help and told Helena she and Jack blacked out for 23 hours and 19 minutes, we rushed to the warehouse. H.G. was sure that someone had used her time machine. And, according to an old video, Pete and I went back in time to search for an artifact that was killing women. I had never seen the author so proud.  I trusted H.G. with my life but still jumped slightly as she placed the device onto my head. “Don’t worry Darling. I used this myself plenty of times. You’re safe.” Helena’s chocolate eyes could make me believe anything she said.

          “I know.” I tried giving her a reassuring smile but faltered when H.G.’s fingertips brushed across my cheek.

          “So, is there some sort of countdown?” Pete was just as nervous as I was.

          Standing by the machine, Helena placed her hand on the lever. “Nope.” Slowly the platform started turning. “Good luck.”

Xxx

          “Darling, breakfast is ready.” I grumbled and turned over. I was exhausted and sore. A soft chuckle came from the door and footsteps made their way towards the bed. “Myka, breakfast is ready.” A gentle kiss was placed on my bare shoulder. My eyes shot open and my heart started to pound when I recognized the silky accent. Turning slowly, I was met by a brilliant smile. “Good morning. Sleep well?” There H.G. stood in a short red robe that came halfway down her thighs. It was obvious she had nothing on underneath.

          Looking around quickly, I wasn’t sure where I was. Or why I was naked. Meeting Helena’s gaze, I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. “H.G., what time is it?”

          “It’s nearly eleven. I woke up and made a late breakfast.”

          “Why am I so sore?”

          The older woman’s brow furrowed as she took a seat on the bed. “I knew we shouldn’t have gone two weeks without sleeping together. All the built up sexual tension was taken out in one love filled night. I’m sorry, Darling. Shall I bring breakfast in here so you can stay in bed?”

          “No. That’s fine.” Sitting up, I made sure to stay covered with the sheet.

Helena’s intense gaze caused me to blush like it always had. “Always so bashful.” Cupping my cheek, she placed a soft kiss on my lips. “I’ll meet you at the table.” A whimper escaped when our lips parted.

I watched as the mysterious brunette walked out of the room. _Oh my God. I slept with H.G. and apparently we’re living together. Where the hell are we? And when are we?”_ Fumbling for the phone on the night stand, I looked at the date. April 21 st, 2016. _Something went wrong. I’m supposed to be in the past with Pete finding the artifact._ Looking through the phone, I saw pictures of us. We were in white and standing in front of a… Dropping the phone, I looked at my left hand. _Holly shit we’re married!_

Xxx

I sat holding Myka’s hand praying they would be alright. If anything happened to them it would have dire consequences. “What other inventions did you create that aren’t in the warehouse?” Claudia’s voice rang through my thoughts.

Looking over, I saw worry in the young woman’s eyes. _She’s just as worried as I am._ “Well, there’s the grappler, a transmitter, a rocket that was destroyed…”

“You built a rocket?” Claudia’s eyes grew.

“I did, yes. Back in 1893 after I met Nikola Tesla. He and I worked together polishing the blue prints for the Tesla before I brought it to the warehouse.”

“That’s incredible.” Claudia looked away.

_She has that same bashful look that Myka has when she wants to ask something._ “What is it?”  

“Can I ask you something?” I gave a simple nod. “Do you care about Myka?”

The question surprised me. “Well, she’s an intelligent, strong, independent woman.”

A coy grin tugged at the younger woman’s lips. “That doesn’t answer my question.”

Xxx

Slipping into a robe, I walked into the kitchen. “Mmm coffee.”

Helena chuckled softly. “As always. There’s already a fixed cup at the table. Take a seat. I’ll be with you shortly.”

Sitting, I took a long sip of the steamy liquid. The small, one bed flat definitely belonged to me and H.G. There were two tall bookshelves filled with books and a third halfway filled. Pictures of us, my parents, and the team lined the walls. Peace filled my chest. _I’m married to H.G. and we live together in London._ Just as quickly as the peace came, it left. _23 hours and 19 minutes. I only have under 23 hours left of this._

“What’s wrong, Darling? I would hope my newly wedded wife wouldn’t already be having doubts.” The author took a seat across from me.

“Not at all.” I smiled. “Not at all.” Fork in hand, I started eating. The food was delicious. _Who knew the woman who had set the stove on fire at the B &B could cook?_

“I know we wanted to stay in today, but, I want to show you something.” My brow rose as Helena scrolled through her tablet. “Ah, here it is. An underwater tunnel just reopened in London after 147 years. Woolly and I had been down there while we worked in the warehouse. If you’d like, after we have a short day at the store, I’d love to take you there.”

_We have a store together? I can’t believe this is happening. I thought it would be a dream of ours if we couldn’t work for the warehouse that we would run a bookstore. I wonder why we don’t work at the warehouse._ “I’d love that.”

After breakfast, we got ready and went to the store. Standing outside, I chuckled inwardly at the name: Bering and Wells book sellers. The store was incredible. It reminded me of my father’s store. “It still gets to you, doesn’t it?” H.G. laced her arm through mine as we walked inside. “After everything that’s happened in the past six years, we’re finally together and have the bookstore we dreamed of.”

_Everything that’s happened in the past six years? What’s happened?_ “It does.” Hours passed and a steady amount of customers come and gone. Our engagement was known by some of the customers. They congratulated us before leaving. Watching H.G. log inventory into her tablet was adorable. _She’s always been fascinated by technology. One thing I love about her._

“You’re starting again.” Helena’s back was to me but I could hear the smirk on her lips. “Just another hour and we can go to the tunnel.”

Xxx

“I wonder what’s going on. Myka’s smiling.” Claudia looked over her friend curiously.

“I’m not sure. My partner at warehouse 12 who helped me use my time machine told me he could never decide what was going on because I never moved.”

“I’m sorry you were never able to save your daughter.” Claudia’s voice was cautious. Everyone knew the emotion of my daughter’s murder was still raw.

“The ink in which our lives are inscribed is indelible.” _I failed to save my daughter but I will save this world from killing one another._

Xxx

          The tunnel was full of people. “These were originally built so horse and buggies could travel and not be stopped by the lack of land. If I remember correctly, the tunnel stretches over thirteen hundred feet. Woolly and I gathered a handful of curiosities here.” As H.G. spoke, I could only imagine her back in the 1800s bagging artifacts. “I brought Christina here once and she loved it.” A dark cloud hovered above the author at the mention of her daughter. “I’ve done a lot of things I regret. I don’t know how you’ve forgiven me for everything I’ve done.”

          _What has she done? From the sound of her voice, whatever it was is bad._ Squeezing Helena’s hand, I stopped causing her to look at me. “I’ve forgiven you because I love you.”  

          “That means the world to me, Mrs. Wells.” We continued to walk in a comfortable silence. _What has she done that’s so horrible?_ There was a knot in my stomach. _I didn’t want this to end. By this time tomorrow, I’ll be back in the warehouse where H.G. and I aren’t married and we’re not living together with our own bookstore._ “What’s wrong, Love?” It was Helena’s turn to stop.

          “Nothing. I just…” My voice trailed off. “Once we’re done here, can we go home? I want to spend as much time with my wife as possible.”

          A brilliant smile lit the tunnel. “Of course we can.” Dipping her head, H.G. captured my lips in a lazy kiss.

The rest of the evening was filled with passion. Helena made me feel things I never thought were possible. I was truly happy here and knew that by 10:45 tomorrow it would all be gone. I put all the passion I felt into every kiss and touch as I worked my way across the older woman’s toned body; her moans only urging me on. “Myka, I don’t know where this is coming from but…” Her voice broke as a throaty moan escaped her lips. “Yes. Dear God, yes.” Her back arched off the bed and her hand fisted in my hair. H.G. came chanting my name. I only stopped when she collapsed trembling on the bed. Pulling me against her, the author petted my hair. “I love you, Myka Ophelia Wells. You mean everything to me.”

I didn’t want to sleep. I wanted to stay awake and spend as much time like this I possibly could. Soon, Helena slipped into a deep slumber and I laid there clinging to her. Tears stung my eyes as I sobbed in silence.

Xxx

“Myka? Myka, are you alright?” I was being shaken. “Darling?” _It’s H.G. I must be back in the warehouse. That means I’m no longer married and living in London._ Opening my eyes, I was met by a frantic and confused brunette. “Are you alright, Darling?”

“Helena…” Tears started streaming down my cheeks. Taking off the headpiece, I ran. _I can’t be here right now. I can’t see H.G. right now._ I found myself in the library. I knew she would come after me eventually. I didn’t realize eventually could come so quickly.

“Myka,” I simple tap on the door. “May I come in?” A pause, “Although, you know I’ll come in either way.”

I chuckled softly. “Come in.”

Cautiously, the author made her way towards the small vintage couch with a tea tray. “I know you weren’t with Pete in the past.” H.G. took a seat and gave me a cup of our favorite tea.” Looking into the cup, a lump formed in my throat. _We drank this before bed last night._ “Where were you?”

“In a dream.” My voice cracked as I took a sip of tea.

“How far in the future did you go?”

I watched the older woman from the corner of my eye. “What makes you think it was the future?”

“Just a feeling.”

Sighing, I answered. “Six years. I don’t want to say anything else because I don’t want to ruin it. No matter how painful the next six years are.” Grabbing a nearby pillow, I squeezed it tightly. _I can’t cry again. I just can’t._

“So, there is a future in six years.” H.G.’s voice trailed off as a soft chuckled made its way up her throat. “I should have known.” My brow creased. “Tell me this at least, are we still in contact?”

I was hesitant to answer. _What if just telling her screws up the timeline?_ “Yes.”

“Good. Then I have one thing to say to you: Myka Bering, you have changed me and I am not easily changed. Thank you.” With that, the author stood with a smile. “Let’s go to the bed and breakfast, you get a book and me my Nook, and we read on the patio.” There was a glint of the future Helena in this Helena’s eyes as she looked down at me.

Taking the offered hand, the older woman pulled me to my feet. “That sounds wonderful.”   

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was asked to continue this story so here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy!

The next three years were full of good and bad; mostly bad when it came to Helena and me. I fell more in love with the woman but then was betrayed over and over again. But each time I forgave her. The second to most painful was when we lost contact and I found her living in Boone with a man and his daughter. Overall, Nate was nice and his daughter was lovely, but, H.G. was lying to herself.

When she called me, asking for help with an artifact, my heart raced. When I saw her, every emotion, good and bad, came rushing back. I tried to put on a brave face for everyone around me but I faltered a few times. The glint of the Helena I saw in 2016 was gone. Telling her that one thing must have erased that timeline.

The questions I had about why we weren’t at the warehouse any loner were answered. H.G. left because when she and the warehouse mixed, it never ended well. The rest of us lost our jobs because the warehouse was moving. By now, Helena and I rarely talk; it’s been months since our last email. Everyone had someone they could have a life with: Pete had Kelly, Artie had Vanessa, and Steve had Liam. I had no one.

“Hey Mykes, can I join you?”

Looking up from my laptop, I saw Pete leaning against my doorframe. Closing my computer, I answered. “Yeah, come in.” Pete knew something was off. He was worried about what I’d do after we left. He became more worried after my defining moment was when H.G. and I met. Mrs. Frederic’s reasoning was because that’s when I opened myself up again.

“You know after we leave, we’ll still see each other.” It was more of a question than a statement.

“Of course we will. I’ve been by your side the past five years non-stop. I can’t just leave you alone now.”

Relief washed over my partner as he took a seat on my bed. “Good.”

_Great. He has that “H.G. look” on his face. He’s about to ask me something about her._ “No, Pete, I’ve not heard from her. Last I heard, she’s living in New York with some American dancer.” The thought of that hurt. We always thought she would end up with me if she ever dated a woman again.

“I remember. What are you going to do after you leave South Dakota?”

“I think I’m going to take a vacation and then go back home to my parents’ bookstore. I always loved working there.”

“You’re going to London aren’t you? Taking that vacation you and H.G. always talked about.”

“Shut up, Pete.” Biting my lip, I looked away. “Yes, I’m going to London.”

Xxx

Goodbyes were hard but we promised to visit and stay in contact. We were a family, so I knew it was going to be okay. Arriving in London, my chest tightened. _I have to go to the flat H.G. and I shared and the bookstore. Once I see it’s not there, I think I can move on._

After dropping my things off at the hotel, I hailed a cab and gave the driver the address. From there I would walk to the flat. Getting out of the cab, I tipped the man and watched him drive off. The store looked like a new business was moving in. “Can I help you, Miss.?” An older gentleman walked out the door.

_He must be stocking inventory or something._ “Yes. What business is coming soon?”

“A bookstore. From what I’ve heard, it’ll specialize in books from the nineteenth century and older. A woman rented the space a few months ago.” My heart started to pound again. _Could the timeline still be on track?_ “Miss., are you okay?”

“Yes. I’m fine. Thank you.” The man tipped his hat and went back to work. _Could this really be happening? Damn it Myka don’t get your hopes up. That’s what H.G.’s done to you. She’s forced you to let your emotions trump your logic. He just said a woman rented the space. That could be anyone._

I found myself stopping in front of the flat Helena and I shared. _I’m insane._ Walking up the steps, I knocked gently on the door. Sadly, it seemed that no one was home. _I knew this was a bad idea._

“I wondered when you were going to show up.” Whipping around, I was met by a familiar sassy brunette with bags of groceries. “Hello Darling.”

“How did you know I’d be coming?”

“Why don’t we continue this conversation inside?” I agreed and took a few bags so H.G. could unlock the door.

Walking inside, the small flat looked almost identical to what I saw all those years ago. It just didn’t look as ‘lived in’ yet. “Where should I set these?”

“On the counter will be fine. But, as for your question, I didn’t know you were going to show up. After I broke things off with the blonde in New York, I came back here. I had hoped one day you would take the trip we planned. When I heard the warehouse was moving, I rented the shop space. It was nearing 2016 and you said we were still in contact. What else could grab your attention better than a bookstore called-,”

“Bering and Wells Book Sellers.” I continued to unload the bags while Helena put the items in their appropriate places.

“Precisely.” Rounding the counter, H.G. stood before me. “It’s good to see you again, Myka. I’ve done a lot of things I regret. I don’t know how you’ve forgiven me for everything I’ve done.”

_Those were her exact words. Maybe the timeline isn’t exactly what I saw but as long as we’re together, I’ll be happy._ Taking the author’s hands in mine, I met her gaze. “I’ve forgiven you because I love you.”

A brilliant smile tugged at the older woman’s lips. “That means the world to me.” Taking a short step forward, H.G. closed the space between us and pressed her lips against mine. The kiss was gentle at first then became passionate. _Oh God. This is how future Helena kissed me._ Wrapping one arm around her waist, I tangled my free hand in Helena’s long, silky hair. I moaned as cool hands made their way across the bare skin of my stomach and sides. “I know this isn’t how two people who aren’t committed to one another in a relationship should kiss but I can’t hold it back any longer.”  

Leaning back, the air was knocked out of my lungs. H.G.’s eyes shined like the ones I saw back when I used her time machine. “Helena,” my voice trailed off as tears started to sting my eyes.

          Panic spread across the shorter woman’s face. “Myka, I didn’t mean…”

          “No. It’s not that.” My chest felt like it was going to explode. “It sounds crazy, I know, but when I traveled to 2016 and saw you, you had a look in your eyes. They shined like I’ve never seen before. And after you kissed me just now, I saw that look again.”

          “That look, Myka, as clichéd as this is, is love.” Helena could barely keep a straight face at the corniness of her statement.

          I couldn’t help but snort. “You are such an author.” Dipping my head, I cut off whatever protest H.G. was prepared to give. _The timeline may have changed but I believe we’re still on our way to having the bookstore and then taking the plunge and getting married._ Butterflies filled my stomach at the thought. _But there will be plenty of time for that later. Right now, I just want to get lost in this woman._  


End file.
